


Imagine you and your son being reunited with Ahkmenrah after years apart

by ReverieIsItsPleasure



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverieIsItsPleasure/pseuds/ReverieIsItsPleasure





	Imagine you and your son being reunited with Ahkmenrah after years apart

“Are you excited? About them extending the exhibit, I mean?” Larry asked Ahkmenrah. “Dr. McPhee said he had a surprise in store but he wouldn’t tell me exactly what it was. Wouldn’t it be cool to get another mummy in here? Someone to talk to about Egypt and stuff.” 

 

 

Ahkmenrah said nothing as Larry rambled on. He barely acknowledged the night guard was even there. Ever since the expansion Ahkmenrah became more and more distant with everyone around him. Larry would often find him sitting alone. Staring at nothing, with the most brokenhearted look on his face. For the past few weeks the museum brought in more ancient relics from Egypt. Mostly urns and small statues. But earlier today there was a delivery. Workers moved a new item, a sarcophagus, into the exhibit. No one, not even Larry, knew about the golden coffin tucked away in the back of the newly renovated room. 

 

 

“Ahk, you ok?” Larry questioned the pharaoh. 

 

 

Ahkmenrah hesitated for a moment. “Yes, yes I’m fine.” 

 

 

“Hey man, seriously. What’s wrong? You’ve been really…depressed lately.” Larry’s voice was filled with concern for his friend. “You can tell me, really.”

 

 

Ahkmenrah looked at Larry with tears in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but then turned around and fled the room. Larry ran after Ahkmenrah, desperate to help him. 

 

 

At the same time, the new sarcophagus inside the exhibit began to move. 

 

 

A small yawn captured your attention as you slowly opened your eyes. Even in the darkness of the golden coffin you both shared, your fingers quickly found his face. You caressed his cheek. So soft and plump still, like most six year olds. You could feel him smiling in the darkness. How much he looked like his father when he smiled. You kissed the top of his head then proceeded to push the lid of the sarcophagus open. Immediately you noticed the light was different. It was so sunny, almost like daylight. The moonlight inside the temple was never this bright. Or this color even with all the torches burning. The air was also different. It had a fruity almost lemon smell to it, with something else. Something chemical, perhaps? 

 

 

“Mother?” Your young son asked, noticing the changes as well. 

 

 

“Hush now Ramses.” You told him, slowly sitting up.

 

 

Hesitantly you exited the sarcophagus and looked around the room. You both were no longer in the temple of Merenkahre. The new room was small. Much smaller than any room inside the palace you once shared with your son and husband. The walls were similar to those found inside the temple but the hieroglyphics were all wrong. And where were the other sarcophaguses? The sound of approaching voices pulled you from your thoughts. You surveyed the room in a panic, looking for a weapon. Near the doorway lay some sort of metal tool. You grabbed it and positioned yourself against the wall. You motioned for your son to get behind you. You raised your weapon, ready to attack, then peaked around the corner. For a split second you thought your eyes had deceived you. In the next room stood your husband talking to an unfamiliar man in very strange clothing.

 

 

“Ahkmenrah…” You said, lowering your weapon as you turned the corner. 

 

 

Ahkmenrah stood frozen, staring at you. His mouth open and his eyes wide. The man looked to you, then to Ahkmenrah, then back to you. He took a step toward you, holding out his hand. 

 

 

“Hi, I’m Larry, the night guard here.” He greeted you. “Welcome to the Museum of Natural History.” 

 

 

You walk closer, ignoring the peculiar guardsman. “Husband? Are you alright?”

 

 

“Husband?” Larry whispered. 

 

 

Ahkmenrah tried to take a step toward you when he lost the strength in his legs and collapsed to the ground.

 

 

“I thought I would never again lay my eyes upon your faces. In Cambridge they said… They said your sarcophagus was gone, forever. They said there was no way to retrieve it. For centuries, I thought. I thought…” He began to sob uncontrollably. 

 

 

Your son bolted from the doorway and ran to his father. Ramses knelt down before Ahkmenrah and gently reached out with his tiny hands. Ahkmenrah pulled the boy against him. He whispered his son’s name over and over as he rocked back and forth.

 

 

“Ahkmenrah, what has happened since the night before last? I do not understand.” You asked, now getting scared. 

 

 

Larry had tears in his eyes as well. His hand was over his mouth, trying to hold back his own sobs. 

 

 

“My wife, my love.” Ahkmenrah reached out to pull you down to them. He embraced you both. He alternated between kissing you and Ramses. 

 

 

“I will never lose you again. I will never lose you again.” He repeated again and again. 

 

 

You sat back and took your husbands face in your hands. You had never seen him in such a state. Something terrible had happened to him. You could not imagine the torment he must have endured. Had it really been centuries since you last saw each other?

 

 

“Ahkmenrah please tell me what…”

 

 

“It matters not, now. You are here and here you will stay.” Ahkmenrah said, gaining his composure. “Come there is much I have to tell you. But first let me introduce you to a dear friend of mine. The Guardian of Brooklyn.”


End file.
